


You Looked Uncomfortable

by dinosaur_tsukki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #ProtectMakki2k17, Bar, I love him, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, also he blushes a lot in this, fricking dude flirting with my precious makki, hanamaki is uncomfortable, makki is an awkward noodle, matsukawa issei is a precious bean, oh and did I mention I'm trash, stay away from my baby random dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaur_tsukki/pseuds/dinosaur_tsukki
Summary: "I'm pretending to be your friend because you looked extremely uncomfortable with that person at the bar hitting on you" au.AKAHanamaki's uncomfortable, and then he's in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt: I'm pretending to be your bff because you looked VERY uncomfortable with that person at the bar hitting on you.

Hanamaki Takahiro is sure of three things in life: Oikawa and Iwaizumi are secretly dating, the guy with black hair sitting across the bar is an ethereal being, and this random guy that's flirting with him is making him immensely uncomfortable. Okay, so maybe Hanamaki should tell him to screw off, but, despite popular opinion, he actually is too nice for his own good, and it's not like he's leading the guy on, so 'Kise', as the guy had introduced himself as, can enjoy flirting as long as he keeps his hands off. 

"So, can I buy you a drink?" Kise asked without missing a beat. This guy may not understand what uncomfortable looks like, but he's smooth, Hanamaki can give him that.

Shifting a bit farther from him in his seat, for what seems like the millionth time that night, he replies, "well, I've still got this one", gesturing to his fruity cocktail. He silently hopes that didn't sound too rude, Kise probably just isn't used to people not wanting to get with him, so he likely doesn't even realize how uncomfortable the pink haired boy is. After all, Hanamaki doubts many people would pass up the opportunity to get with someone as attractive as the blonde.

Hanamaki glances behind him where the beautiful black haired man was sitting earlier, and was slightly disappointed to see he wasn't there anymore.  _I wanted to stare at him more._

All of a sudden, an arm makes its way around his shoulders.  _This guy, I swear._

He jerks his head in the direction of Kise, ready to insult him with so many memes. However, he's shocked to find the blonde looking just as taken aback as he feels, both arms resting on the table, in the same position they've been in for the past 10 minutes or so.

Before Hanamaki can get a look at whatever piece of shit with no respect for boundaries is practically side hugging him, the person in question - who he assumes is a man, this is a gay bar - comes out with a loud, "Oh boy, it's so great to see you again buddy, it's been so long, how've you been? What've you been up to? Is the boyfriend still doing good, sure hope he's still treating my best friend right," and is it just Hanamaki or did this guy -confirmed guy, he's got a deep voice- emphasize the word boyfriend. 

Before Hanamaki could tell the dude that he's got the wrong guy, said obnoxious guy whispers in his ear, "you looked uncomfortable, just go with it". And if that doesn't prove that this is literally the nicest guy on the planet, Hanamaki doesn't know what will.

Also, he's got a super attractive voice and Hanamaki nearly died when he whispered.

Well, the guy's trying to help him, so going along with it would be best, Hanamaki decides. 

"Oh my gosh, it has been so long, and yes, my boyfriend's still doing good, and obviously he's still treating me right." he decided to see if Kise still looked shocked, or if he left upon hearing about the so called 'boyfriend'. When he looked over, the latter was proved correct, Kise was no where to be seen, he probably finally took the hint when he heard 'boyfriend'. 

The other guy seemed to notice Kise was gone as well, because he removed his arm from Hanamaki's shoulder. The aforementioned boy was slightly confused as to why this disappointed him.

Belatedly, the pink haired boy realized he hasn't seen the life-saver's face yet, and turned his head to get a look. His eyes widened significantly when he saw it was the same black haired guy he was silently ogling over earlier. And, somehow, he was even more attractive up close.  _That's just unfair,_ Hanamaki thought as he shifted his gaze to the cocktail he still hasn't finished. 

"Thank you", Hanamaki said, his head still facing the counter, but no less sincere in his words. He doesn't know why, but he wanted to talk with the guy more, so he decided to add, "he really didn't seem to notice how uncomfortable I was".

Hanamaki felt his face heat up when he lifted his gaze to see the black haired beauty looking right at him, with those stupid half lidded eyes, and stupid slightly curly hair, and stupid flawless skin.  _Who gave him the right._

Hanamaki's internal complaining was interrupted by the cause of his newly-discovered internal suffering. "No problem, I'm Matsukawa Issei." And 'Matsukawa Issei' had the  _audacious nerve_  to hold his stupidly nice looking hand out in a silent request for a handshake. Hanamaki reluctantly tilted his head upward, fully aware that his face was comparable to a tomato, and mirrored the darker haired man's position. 

"Hanamaki Takahiro," Hanamaki replied as their hands met.

Hanamaki would be lying if he said he didn't like the feeling of Matsukawa's hand around his own, even if it was only for a select few seconds. 

They talked for what could've been anywhere between five minutes and an hour, they both lost track of time, too engrossed in how smoothly the conversation really went. As it turned out, they were actually a lot alike, they had pretty much the same taste in music, save for the fact that Matsukawa occasionally enjoyed a country song, a hobby which Hanamaki made sure to thoroughly express his disapproval on. However, he was mostly forgiven when Matsukawa pulled out his phone and created a rare Pepe that looks just like the pink haired boy on photoshop.

And after what felt like hours, when Matsukawa checked his watch, regretfully saying that it was time he left, Hanamaki was a little disappointed. But that disappointment quickly died down when he looked at the slab of wood in front of where the black haired boy had been sitting, his gaze landing on a torn fraction of a piece of paper with Matsukawa's number written on it, along with a little note that left Hanamaki dying of both laughter and adoration.

_'I'd give up all my rare Pepe's for a date with you, call me ;)'_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did I put in a KnB character? The world may never know~
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @bokutosowl


End file.
